


Memory Lane

by squishyshimada



Category: overwatch
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Kinda, Song fic, SonicSight, Wúcio, married, redeemed! Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyshimada/pseuds/squishyshimada
Summary: Widowmaker & Lúcio ( Married ) go through old photographs.A/N: Short drabble of these babs. this was a gift for an rp partner! The pairing is inspired by some of our threads :) I think this is the first I've ever seen of the ship, lol. Hope you like it ;o





	

_she **was** dancing, she **was** SMILING_

“ Do you remember? “ Soft brown eyes smiled, twinkling in the light of her own. Golden irises shone over him, floating closer with every word. A picture was held up, worn but still utterly perfect. The edges were ripped, sides faded, but memories still clearly embedded within. Two figures engrossed with each other were shown, hands clasped in harmony as their still movement centered the image.

“ Our first dance? “  
  
_**roses** B L O O M I N G in her  cheeks_

His grin lit up the room, skin creasing with every tooth shone. The film was flipped around, eyes averted to gaze fondly at the thin paper. Feelings flooded back; anxiousness, _attraction_ , fear, curiosity. All filled his mind. They buzzed, feelings numbing his mind in joy, warming the face that had come so far from the small frame in hand. He could practically hear the soft music playing; the bells and violins, strings guiding their feet. How romantic. It was certainly one of his favorite things to reminisce on. The photo was placed in a special pile.

“ Seems like so long ago. Doesn’t it? “

Lúcio stared back into Widow’s questioning look, not expecting an answer. It was more of him thinking out loud, if anything. The silence that followed was filled with comfort, heels tapping against wood as the silent woman came to kneel next to him. Boxes littered the floor, lids open and most thrown askew. She’d chastise him about the mess later. For know, she’d enjoy the disarray. It brought a sense of normality to her, as if she was free. Like there was nothing else to worry about. Widowmaker nodded, legs shifting as she sat next to her husband, head lolling to his shoulder. He continued sifting through old photographs, commenting every now and then when he’d find one that sparked his interest, or he remembered it. It was all really background noise to her, however endearing. Mind blocked out the importance of the one-sided conversation, seeing as her input wasn’t exactly needed. Sure, it’d be nice but, they were both comfortable and accustomed to the way these things went.

A gasp threw Widowmaker out of her trance, arm wrapping around his, fingers gripping the cloth underneath. Out of instinct. Sweet colors invaded her view as a particularly interesting foreign image was thrust into it. Eyebrows raised in a silent inquiry as she locked eyes with Lúcio. It must’ve been something important judging by his excited expression, though she didn’t know what. Widow wondered how she’d never seen this one. Warm hands locked with hers, as she looked back to the object, ignoring the soft exclamations of how he ‘remembered this one,’ and that ‘it was so nice there.’ It was a picture of Lúcio and some comrades, toothy grins covering all four of them. Two, aside from the musician, the woman recognized. One being Tracer ( who she didn’t exactly like, but tolerated ), and the other being D.VA ( the little girl she had no.. _explicit_ feelings on ). The last figure, a woman, was unfamiliar to her eyes, no matter how many times she inspected her gear and stature. The only clue was her appearance: dark skin and a warm, inviting smile, eyes wrinkled with wisdom and many years of joy. The thought came to mind that she looked like the man sitting with her. Their likeness was unforgettable, and nimble blue fingers pointed to her in a silent question. Though not seeing it, Widow could practically _feel_ Lúcio’s whole atmosphere brighten at the gesture.

“ That’s my Mamãe, “ His mouth made a click as he sighed fondly, face softening as his thumbs brushed over her spot in the photo, “ Isn’t she beautiful? “

“ She is, “ Widow breathed. It was an honest answer, she was. Just like her son. No wonder they were so familiar. Nose nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in his calming scent.

“ I’d like you to meet her someday, “ That surprised her. Widowmaker’s chin moved to rest on top of his arm, eyes meeting his. They stayed like that for a few moments, Lúcio pushing away the thought of her being opposed to the idea. But he stood firm. He truly did want her to meet his mother. Small laughter broke their silence, though not from the bubbly male. The former assassin’s eyelids closed as she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips, one he instantly returned.

“ _I’d love to_. “

**Author's Note:**

> Song is: Pay No Mind by Madeon 
> 
> I thought it fit with Widow aa,, I've been listening to it on repeat while writing this aAA,, Hope you liked!


End file.
